


In Everyway Except For Name

by Winderdusr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Poor Diana, Post Wonder Woman, Steve is ded, everyone is sad, me most of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Diana sees Steve again and again





	In Everyway Except For Name

He is almost always an above average man...almost

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Diana wonders if she should tell him, the teacher, that he is a hero. And hers. That the life he lives now is an illusion. That his world is not meant to be filled with the alphabet song and mediating disputes over who gets which color cup. Babies argue over the silliest things. 

She doesn't end up speaking to him, of course, she never does. But she always watches him, them, until they died. Always young. Always too soon. 

He's beautiful and naïve in this life. This Steve, Christopher, actually, has never been in battle, never been to war. He's a flower on a far mountain, untouched, beautiful. 

Hyacinth. 

Diana fears that a Steve will come to her one day. All on their own accord. She won't be able to turn them away, not when they have his face and voice. She'll fall in love all over again because even without war in his review mirror, he's Steve.

 

What's worse than seeing him and not being able to approach, to speak to , touch him. Is watching him be alone. She's seen three Steves before Christopher; James, Adam, Harry, and none of them had anyone. It was her fault, she knew that much. He was the true mate of goddess and the universe would not allow him another. She's damned him in every life. 

Diana lifts the newspaper to cover her face as Steve passes by, hoping to disguise herself. He's 24 tomorrow. He'll die this year. She never speaks to them but their deaths are always heartbreaking. 

Diana wonders if she should've killed Dr. Poison, let Ares win; saved Steve. But no. She does not know who she is, in this world of men, without Steve. But she knows that she couldn't be any kind of hero, she couldn't be herself, if she had let Ares win. 

He took Steve from her; which made him Zephyrs in a way. 

But that is all Diana would allow him or anyone to take from this earth. Because it is hers and she will protect it with her life. For Love.


End file.
